Corona Black the Daughter of Artemis
by Corona Black1999
Summary: The daughter of Artemis via Athena faces mythical creatures with her friends and family from the worlds of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. What kind of trouble will these children get into when they are all thrown together. How will being Demi-Gods affect the HP characters and how will having magic affect the PJ characters? I got rid of Serena Black but please welcome Corona Black!
1. Preface

**Preface**

**1979, Manhattan, New York: Summer Solstice**

A large thunder storm was brewing over the island of Manhattan. The Godly council of Olympus was arguing again. It wasn't anything special just their usual arguments; Mother liked me better, war is better than peace, the Athens debate was won fair and square, I am the older twin, and other random fights.

The fight drawing the most attention was the fight currently happening between Aphrodite and Artemis as this fight seemed to have taken a new twist. As usual Aphrodite thought Artemis should have a child, but as Artemis was a maiden goddess and had sworn of men eons ago, she firmly believed it would never happen. The fact that Artemis for the first time in all her years of living had taken an interest in a mortal man was to her way of thinking beside the point.

That fight was escalating quickly and both goddesses were now very red in the face and showing every sign of continuing. When Artemis pulled her bow and Aphrodite pulled her dagger, the two goddesses started circling in preparation of a physical fight, all the other Olympic Gods and Goddesses turned to watch. The observers, each trying to decide which side they should take, or if they should perhaps stay neutral.

Suddenly the Goddess of beauty shouted "Maybe you swore off men because you think you're so much better than everyone else! Why are you the Goddess of childbirth if you don't have and never will have a child of your own?" Only Athena was aware of how close Artemis had come to giving into temptation for the mortal man, whom had captured her interest, and breaking her vow of celibacy.

**July 1991: Manhattan, New York: Summer Solstice**

another, or someone else. Normally Athena would have defended Artemis and helped to keep the two from going to far; however, the Goddess of Wisdom was currently chained to her throne with duct tape on her mouth thanks to Poseidon. The King of the Gods dismissed the council and sank to his throne in relief. Everyone flashed away except for Artemis and the now unchained Athena, neither of whom new why they stayed beyond the need to be there.

The Moon Goddess slumped in her own throne and cried in desperation, "What should I do Athena? I want a child so bad, but I can't have one by myself and I can't break my vow!"

For once Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, was at a loss for ideas, and replied, "I have no idea sister! I promise I'll think of something. I always do. I just don't know what." just then Apollo went ridged and his eyes glazed over.

He opened his mouth and announced in a strange chilling voice

"The Half-blood witch, daughter of wisdom and the moon,

will face monsters most fearsome, in June.

Rebirthed from the Huntress of war,

She shall avenge her past life with her magic core.

With her birthday as the seventh month ends,

She will make her mark as her enemies descend."

Athena steps in front of him as he comes out of his trance and asks him which of my children does Artemis adopt?"

"None. She will be produced by you from your head as your own children but she will be the child of Artemis and Regulus Black. He is currently in England I believe."

Athena nodded "I know of him. Well I need—" she was cut off by Apollo who went into another trance.

"A half-blood of the Eldest gods,

Shall reach fifteen against all odds,

And see the world in endless sleep,

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,

A single choice shall end his days,

Olympus to preserve or raze."

Instead of coming out of the trance he gave another prophecy.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords approaches,

Born to those who have thrice defied them,

Born as the seventh month dies…

And the Dark Lords shall mark him as their equal,

But he shall have power the Dark Lords know not…

And either he must die at their hands or they at his…

For none can live whilst the others survive…

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords shall be born as the seventh month dies."

He comes out of the trace and drops into his throne panting "Three… prophecies… in a row… never… happened before… oowwweee my head hurts!"

Athena nods, smiles and says "All three of you, yes father, you too. Meet me at my temple tomorrow evening at six," then she flashes away with the others following soon after.

The next day Zeus, Artemis, and Apollo were in the sitting room of Athena's temple, but the Goddess of Wisdom was nowhere to be seen. Finally, Athena comes in with a blanket wrapped bundle held securely in her arms. Athena hands Artemis the silver bundle which turns out to be a baby girl wrapped in a silver blanket.

The Goddess of the Moon, looking confused asks, "So… she is my daughter but she is yours as well? Will we both claim her? I mean will you be her mother still or also?"

Zeus steps over to peer down at the child and informs her, "Yes and no. She is the child of both of you and a mortal man. She is still a half-blood and must be treated as such. I will grant you two days to stay with her as her mother, Artemis, but then she must go to her mortal family to be raised, just like all of our half-blood children."

Artemis nods and asks, "Please don't tell anyone. I'll tell my huntresses, but wait to tell everyone else until she is old enough that I can claim her."

They all three nod and Artemis, Apollo, and Zeus all flash away. At the huntress's camp Artemis calls for all of the girls' attention. She explains everything and tells them the baby will only be with them for two days before she must be placed with her mortal father.

Over the two days the huntresses connect with the child and make her a black bow that folds, that they will give her when she is older. They help Artemis take care of her and play with her and all of them adore her.

Finally five minutes before she has to be given to her father, the huntresses are gathered around her and Artemis so Apollo could take a photograph. With the exception of the baby all of the maidens have tears in their eyes. Athena appears and walks over to Artemis. "Are you ready?" she asks her sister Goddess.

As a final tear runs down her face, Artemis busies herself by re-wrapping the child in her silver blanket and placing her in a silver basket, as with a sigh she replies, "I suppose I am as ready as any mother is when they send their child to live somewhere else. But I suppose that I at least have the comfort of being able to watch over her and knowing that I will see her again someday." Then she looks up at her sister Goddess and asks, "Did you write a letter explaining things to him?" Athena nods, and Artemis adds, "Good, that's good. Did you get the gift I told you about?"

This time Athena holds out a simple silver bracelet. The bracelet will self-adjust to always fit the wearer and can only be used by someone that it is given to, not by someone that takes it by force. The bracelet is actually a shield, similar to the shield of Achilles, and can never be broken, but in shield form the edge is sharpened to be used as a blade when needed.

Artemis slowly slides it on the girl's wrist, lifts the basket for the huntresses to say their good-byes to the baby, and then turns and puts the basket carefully into Athena's arms, before kissing the infant on the forehead. As Artemis and the huntresses step away and turn to break their camp, Athena flashes away.

**London, England: A Random Non-Magical Flat**

Regulus Black, the youngest son of an Ancient and Noble pureblood Wizarding family, is in hiding. The British Wizarding World believes that he is dead, but should anyone bother to check with the Goblins of Gringotts, he is listed as living in their self-updating book of bank clientele. Regulus was raised to believe that muggles are barbaric, and of a lower class than himself, and still believes that even though in his efforts to hide from magical Britain he had to take a muggle cooking class so he would be able to feed himself without magic and on a greatly reduced monitary level from what he was used too.

Regulus was sitting alone in the main room of his flat when he heard a knock at his front door. He swings the door open and looks around, before asking, "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

When he doesn't see anyone and gets no reply to his question, he starts to shut the door, but something in the edge of his perrifrial vision draws his eyes downward, where he finds a baby wrapped in a silver blanket and lying in a silver basket. After looking around once more to be sure that there is no one else around, he picks up the basket, and carries it inside, closing the door behind him. With a look around the room, Regulus settles for setting the basket on the couch, before searching around the child to see if there is a note with her.

When he finds a letter with his name written neatly on the parchment envelope he grabs it and tears it open to read:

_Dear Mr. Regulus Black,_

_Do not worry about your wards, they are perfectly fine. They have not been compromised in any way. I am Athena the Goddess of wisdom. A while back my sister Artemis started to have a bit of a crush on you, but she had sworn off of men as she is the Goddess of Maidens and the Moon and thus would never be able to have a child with you as she craved. Our brother, Artemis' twin, Apollo, God of Prophecy and the Sun made a prophecy which states:_

_"__This child will face fearsome monsters a month before she turns sixteen, and that she will make her mark on the world as the Dark Lords descend."_

_The beautiful child in the basket before you is the daughter of yourself and Artemis via me. She has a bracelet on her left wrist that must never come off, it will grow with her. When the time comes, meaning when monsters attack, she will have to come to New York, there is a camp there for demi-God children, where she will receive training. If she should find herself in danger she needs only to tap the bracelet and it will become a shield. By naming the child you accept this responsibility and the duty of loving and caring for her as she grows._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Athena_

Regulus looks down at the baby who has just woken up and says "Well, only a bloody moron would pass up this opportunity but I'm not very good with kids so I think I'd better call for some help. Sadly the only person I can think of calling thinks that I am dead" He then walks over to the fire place throws some grey powder into the flames, when they glow green, he sticks his head in, and calls out, "Tonks' residents"

**London, England: 1984**

Mother earth, or to use her proper name Gaia, watched as her Great Grandson Ares and her granddaughter, Juno, bless the Mortal wizarding couple, James and Lily Potter, with a daughter in the dead of the night than leaves. Than Ares returns as his roman form, Mars, and blesses them with a son when Hera was gone. Gaia knew this couple wanted children and also blessed them with a son when she wouldn't be noticed by Hera/Juno or Ares/Mars, but the blessing would come with a price.

**London, England: July 31****st**** 1991**

Lily is in labor for several hours. A little bit of her was hoping to have them a day later but it was too late. Her first Child was born at 5:27 pm. His name is Harold James Sirius Potter. At 5:35 Rose Lily Alice Potter came into the world as well. For the first time in generations the potter family had more than one child born into the family. The Boy's Godfather, Sirius Black, heir adopted him immediately as the girl's godfather, Remus Lupin, did for her.

That night as the family sleeps a tall man by the name of Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore creeps into the room, gently picks up Rose and Binds Harold's, or Harry's, magical core. A year later the Weasley's got a daughter out of nowhere. Everyone knew the girl was a Weasley But nobody remembered Molly being pregnant the same was with her slightly older twins _son's_.

**Manhattan, New York: 1989**

Poseidon, God of the Sea, was dating her in secret. Sally Jackson was the kindest and toughest mortal he has seen in decades. He knew he was breaking an oath but he didn't care. He loved her and would do anything for her. He even thought of divorcing his wife Amphotrite to marry Sally, but Sally said no. Poseidon knew sally wanted a son but he didn't want to put a child through a large prophecy like the one that caused the death of his other children. _I really love sally though! _Poseidon thinks as he watches the mortal fall asleep on the couch _One son won't hurt._ He didn't know how right and how wrong he was.

**Manhattan, New York: August 15****th**** 1991**

August 15th of 1991 was a day Selene Lovegood AKA Sally Jackson would remember. That was the day her son was born. Perseus Achilles Lovegood-Jackson or Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, was born at 11:35 at night and she loved him the moment he was put in her arms.

(Two Weeks Later)

A week after Sally and Percy came home from the hospital Poseidon came to visit. "Sally, come live with me. I'll make you a palace completely out of pearls in Atlantis. Please if Percy were to go to camp things would be very difficult for him. I must train him and be there for him. Please!"

"I can't Poseidon. I want Percy to be like any normal child until he absolutely has to go to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sally I should have told you earlier but there's a prophecy. It goes like this:

"A half-blood of the Eldest gods,

Shall reach fifteen against all odds,

And see the world in endless sleep,

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,

A single choice shall end his days,

Olympus to preserve or raze."

Sally thought this over until she decided "I can't. I won't tell Percy anything until it's time but I do not belong in that world. I'm sorry Poseidon."

"Sally When I leave here I won't be able to come back. you do realize that right."

"I do Poseidon, but I also realize that I haven't been completely honest with you. I am not Sally Jackson. I am Selene Lovegood. I am a witch and Percy is a wizard. Poseidon I have faith we will see each other again but right now I can't. Good-bye." And when he left he kept his word and didn't come back.

**London, England: Tonks' Residence**

A few moments later he is looking into his cousin's living room and realizes that a woman is blocking his view. Before he can say anything she spins around to find her supposedly dead cousin's face in her fire, and exclaims, "REGULUS?!" In a slightly calmer voice she adds, "Regulus Arcturus Black, you had better explain why everyone believes you're dead and if you try to harm my family…"

Before she can get a full rant going Regulus cuts her off, "Andy, I will explain everything later, I promise, but first I am in desperate need of your help, as in right this minute. You can bring your family if you want but it isn't necessary. I swear on the river Styx I mean you no harm." Thunder rumbles loudly and lightning flashes.

Andromeda's hand settle on her hips and she considers for a moment before sighing and telling him, "I'll come, but you had best remember the last time you made that oath." After telling her his floo address, Regulus stepped back from the fireplace and quickly moves the baby's basket to hide her behind the couch so he can speak with his cousin before showing the child to her.

As Andromeda steps into the room looking every bit the pureblood princess she was raised to be she demands, "What is this desperate situation that you need help with Reg, and why does everyone believe you are dead?"

Regulus rushes out, "Canyouteachmehowtotakecareofababy?"

Andromeda raises and eyebrow and states "I'm sorry but could you repeat that in a manner that I can understand? I know that your mother taught you how to speak properly."

Regulus sighs and tries again, "Well, the thing is that I evidentally caught the attention of a Goddess, please don't ask me to explain it because I don't think I can, but it would seem that I am now a father." Then pulling the basket from behind the couch he set it upon the coffee table and added, "This is my daughter. Just look at her and you can tell that she is a black, but a note arrived with her if you want to see it as well."

"Yes I shall want to see that now please!" Regulus handed her the letter through the fireplace and wait for her to read it. "Well that's… I… how—"

Regulus hears something and cuts her off "Andromeda she's crying and I don't have anything to care for a baby with. Please help!"

"Okay, hand her here and go get me some diapers and some wipes from the store." After getting a temporary bed set up for the baby in Regulus' room Andromeda Got some old baby pajamas and a bottle from her house and put the Baby to sleep. "She needs a name Regulus. You shouldn't call her _the baby_ for the rest of her life. That would be cruel."

"Your right, probably a little hypocritical seeing as your daughter's name is Nymphadora but you are right." Looking at his baby he smiled "She looks like a princess… How about, Corona, because it means crown? and its the name of a star in the Andromeda Galaxy!"

"I like it. Now she just needs a middle name, unless you don't want her too!"

"I want her to have a middle name but I need to narrow it down a bit."

"What about Bellatrix, Druella, Cassieopia, Dorea, or Wallburga?"

"Um maybe, no, maybe, maybe, I want her to like me thank you! I think Andromeda."

"Oh… that is kind of you, Reg, but I couldn't accept that. How about Narcissa?"

"Yes that one, Corona Narcissa Black!"

"Well let's put her in the bed and talk tomorrow. I'll bring Ted and Dora tomorrow and we'll all go shopping. Good night."

(The Next Morning)

During breakfast Andromeda showed Reg how to feed and burp a baby. After breakfast she shows him how to change and dress Corona. Reg then straps Corona into an old carrier of Nymphadora's, or Dora as she hates her first name. While he figures out the straps Andromeda makes a list of things he will need:

Diapers

Diaper bag

Wipes

Crib

Changing table

Pacifire and teething toy's

Formula and Baby food

Stroller and Carrier

Clothes (Shirts, pants, onesies, pajamas, other)

She checks the list over once than turns to Reg who finished strapping the youngest Black into the carrier. Andromeda does a glamour charm on him than they all portkey to the _Leaky Cauldron_ where they went through to Diagon Alley checking off things as they got them.

In the clothes shop who should they run into other than their family; Druella and Cygnus Black, Wallburga and Orion Black, Narcissa Lucius and Draco Malfoy, And Bellatrix and Rodolphus along with an oddly depressed Rabastan. "Well looky here." Bella giggles "Andromeda and her _family_. Who is this with you?"

"Bellatrix, I wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you." Regulus said before he could stop himself.

"Do I know you?"

"I… wa… no… wwhhaaat?" he tried to back peddle but only caused her to send a finite at him.

"R-Regulus?"

"I… Um… Regulus is not home right now this is… um… The father of Corona Black! Please leave a message after the beep…" his eyes went around the shop before he tried hiding behind a shelf of hats "Beep". Andromeda huffed pulled him back around and slapped the back of his head.

"Way ta' go genius. You revile you're alive and you announce your daughters existence to the exact people you were trying to avoid! Why does my family have to be so dramatically stupid?" Andromeda says in a pretty good American accent.

"Owwe! I hate it when you do that! Good accent though. Better than your french one—OOWWE! Stop doing that you are upsetting my daughter!" everyone looked down at the giggling baby "Oh come on you can't help daddy a little bit? I am so glad you are an only child… oowwe! Andromeda I sear if you don't stop—owe Do you see what you did! You set your daughter on me! Knock it off Nymphadora!"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" *Thwap*

"Owwe! Andromeda!" As all this happens nobody notices Bellatrix pick up the baby until they hear the lack of gurgling and they heard Bellatrix singing. They heard bella singing a Very muggle lullaby!

"She was just sixteen and all alone  
>When I came to be<br>So we grew up together  
>My mama child and me<br>Now things were bad and she was scared  
>But whenever I would cry<br>She'd calm my fears and dry my tears  
>With a rock and roll lullaby<p>

And she would sing sha na na na na na na na ...  
>It will be all right sha na na na na na...<br>Sha na na na na na na na ...  
>Now just hold on tight<p>

Sing it to me mama (mama mama ma)  
>Sing it sweet and clear, oh!<br>Mama let me hear that old rock and roll lullaby

We made it through the lonely days  
>But Lord the nights were long<br>And we'd dream of better moments  
>When mama sang her song<br>Now I can't recall the words at all  
>It don't make sense to try<br>'Cause I just knew lots of love came thru  
>In that rock and roll lullaby<p>

And she would sing sha na na na na na na na ...  
>It will be all right sha na na na na na...<br>Sha na na na na na na na ...  
>Now just hold on tight."<p>

Everyone was suprised when the baby fell asleep in the known Death Eater's arms. Bella looked up at Regulus and said "I saw her rubbing her eyes and figured she was tired so I sang her the lullaby that I sang to my sisters. Sorry."

"It's alright. I know you've wanted children forever but can't have any so I'm naming you and Rodolphus as one set of her godparents. But I'm sorry. As long as the dark lord is around I cannot trust any of you. Obliviate!" Andromeda reapplied the glamour quickly.

"let's go mother. We obviously can't go to these shops without running into blood-traitors and their random mudbloods." Bella sneers at Regulus and the others follow her out except for Rabastan.

"I won't tell the Dark Lord, Regulus. Just don't let Dumbledore know you have a child or he will take her. He took my twins and for that the old man is going to die."

"He will get what he deserves but Rabastan don't try to go for him yet. These things take time."

"Alright. Good bye Regulus."

"Good bye Rabastan." As Rabastan left to catch up with the rest of his group Andromeda turned to Regulus.

"You didn't Obliviate him too?"

"I knew what happened to his kids. And I swore I will do anything to help him find them."

"I hope you know what you are doing because I don't want to lose you again."

"Don't worry, Andromeda, I know that Rabastan won't betray me because my technical status of presumed dead is an advantage for him to get his children."

"So he Knew you were alive and didn't tell anyone?"

"He's the one who helped with my _death_ and in return I swore to find his children. now we have things to do. Let's go."

Once back at the house they got everything put away and went separate ways for the night. The Tonks' came over to visit many times after that and Reg realized that with help his daughter would be raised right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. I didn't have time to think of a lullaby off the top of my head so I just had Bellatrix sing my childhood lullaby. I have decided that I will use Serena for a different story so tell me what you think of Corona. In the mean time please review- Love Corona Black1999 (Formally Serena Black1999)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**1992: Halloween**

Corona is now 15 months (a year and three months) old, could sit up on her own, can talk with an amazingly well vocabulary, and is showing signs of impressively large amount of somewhat controlled magic. The Healer Andromeda took her too (Regulus couldn't go) said her memory was slightly photographic and when she used it she could remember anything in her mind. Currently it was almost midnight on Halloween night and Regulus puts Corona to sleep with difficult because she had the same bad feeling as him.

The next day Andromeda floo's over and tells him gravely "Voldemort is dead and he killed James and Lily Potter but was killed when the killing curse bounded off of Harry who lived." Than her tone changed to a cheerful one "Come on were going out."

"Okay I'll go wake Corona and then you can glamour—"

"No glamour charm needed. We're gonna go out without worry of being found out by Voldemort."

"What about—"

"Dumbledore won't know that Corona is yours. Now no more stalling! Get your daughter and meet me at the leaky cauldron. Hurry or you won't get to see me sream at Bella how much I love my big sister." Then she sang "I feel like I can siiinngg!" then she heard the sound of Corona calling

"A'drom'da! Co'ona want A'drom'da! A'drom'da? A'drom"da!"

"I am Sorry Cousin but my goddaughter calls for me."

"A'DROM'DA!"

"I coommmiing little crown!"

**London, England: The Leaky Cauldron**

At the leaky Cauldron Regulus and Corona were sitting with Andromeda, Dora, and Ted Tonks at a table with no disguises on when The Lestranges, the malfoys and, the elder Blacks came in the pub. "Regulus!?"

"Okay that is NOT happening again." Regulus said as Corona squealed.

"Bella! Da, look, Bella."

Everyone looked at the baby "You remember that day?"

"Yeah! Pwetty voice make dweam of pwetty wolfie come! Bella has pwetty voice."

"What does she mean? I have never met her before!"

"I 'member da did magie and made mem'wy go bye-bye. I fix!" she waved her hand "fix it magie!"

The entire family's eyes widened except for draco's and Dora's eyes widened than Bella ran forward and scooped Corona into her arms "Oh my goodness you've gotten so big and you're so smart and powerful. And it's no wonder you are my goddaughter! Do you go to school?"

"No I go too daycawre but I am wealy smawt they put me in a room with the big kids and I play shy because I get more attention fwom the other girls who play house. I am awesome!"

"Corona Narcissa who taught you to be that arrogant!"

"I watch daddy talk to the him in the mirwor."

*Thwap* "Way to go genius you gave your daughter the Malfoy arrogance you were trying to keep her away from."

"Why do you insist on killing all of my brain cells?"

"What is it that Bella used to say when you asked that? oh yeah. What brain cells dummy!"

"Do not set a bad example for my daughter—ooowwe Corona!"

"Wasn't me! Was Dora!"

"Tattle tale! Oh no! I was supposed to deny deny deny! Ugg what would Uncle Siri say."

Corona reached down and poked the back of her cousin's head and said "bwavo gen'us!"

"Oh shut up Corona!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut—"

"Okay knock it off you too I am not going to sit here listening to you argue. Corona say hello to your Grandmother."

"Yes daddy. Hi ga'ma!"

"Awe she's so cute!"

Dora pouted "Mommy who's my grandma!"

"She passed away remember?"

"Not that grandma your mummy!"

"Um… she-she… um…"

"Andromeda Isadora Black! I did not raise you as a stuttering fool. Tell your child who her grandmother is so she can give me a hug."

"Fine mother I will! Go hug her Nymphadora she is your grandma!"

"Mummy!" Dora whined "Don't call me Nymphadora!"

"Do not start with me on this you have a lovely name and I will not change it. Now do as you're told!" Dora scowled before running over to Druella.

"You want to know a secret?"

"Yeah, grandma, I do please!"

"Your daddy was born in the wizard world."

"How do you know?"

"My great-great-grandmother was a seer I have really good senses about things like this."

Andromeda cleared her throat and drew herself up to full height "I really am sorry but we have to go."

"Good bye then." And they left. The next morning word got out that the Lestranges were arrested for torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom to insanity.

**1993: Corona's Birthday**

Corona was two now and her new favorite thing to do was run, that is until Ted got her a toy broomstick that she loved. The small family is at Malfoy Manor where Narcissa has thrown a small party for Corona. The party is only family; meaning only the Malfoys, the Tonks', and the Blacks are there.

For her birthday Corona gets a picture of her daddy, Bella, Dromeda, Cissa, and her uncle Sirius. She also gets a story book, a stuffed wolf, and a toy bow. She loved them all very much and when she and Regulus get home she falls asleep with her new stuffed animal not letting go of it once. When Regulus leaves her room he doesn't notice the bow glow bright silver as Artemis blesses it.

**1994: moving to America**

Regulus is moving to America; first, to get away from England; second, it is closer to New York; and third, he had reason to believe Rabastan's son Orion was there. He packs his and Corona's stuff into magic trunks and they apparate away.

It takes Regulus a month to find Orion Rabastan Lestrange. Dumbledore had put him in an orphanage; Orion is a son of Athena but he wouldn't know that until he went to camp. Reg sends a letter to their family telling them that he found Orion and was going to raise him with Corona.

**1995, Salem, Oregon: Monsters**

Living in the forest away from muggles was a good thing when you have two children with very active magic; it was bad when monsters attack. Orion hid under his bed, but Corona runs to see them. Reg has to lock the door behind him as he goes to kill them. He almost died once while he was fighting them off because he heard a window open and turned to see what it was. Corona, who was now four years old, was crouched in the window sill killing monsters with her little toy bow and giggling when they turned to dust.

Reg explains to them that he can take care of the monsters if they stay inside and away from the doors and windows. They nod than the small family of three then went out flying after all the monsters were gone. Regulus worried about them a lot more after that.

**1996, Salem Institute of Magic: Kindergarten**

Orion and Corona are going to their first day of school and Regulus wanted them to make a good first impression. He had taken them shopping and got them really fancy clothes that were very typical for a respected pureblood to were found wearing. "Corona hurry up."

"Daddy Why did you get this dress? It looks like something Bella was wearing in those pictures."

"Come on, Corona, you know you look better in it than she would."

"I would wouldn't I?" Corona looked into the mirror again. Corona was five years old and 4 ft' 3 in tall and looked very much like a pureblood princess. Her hair was strait, spikey and a beautiful shiny raven color that goes half way down her back, her eyes are bright silver and shined like two little moons and sometimes looked electrical when she was angry, and she has lovely dark, olive skin giving her the appearance of a native American with her high cheek bones.

Looking down Corona studied her dress. It was a beautiful dress that went down and then frilled out at the waist. The dress went down to her ankles and was a royal purple color with a black sash and a black petticoat and the Black family coat of arms on the front of the left shoulder. Regulus also got her black leggings and black dress shoes "Daddy, I'm not going to a party I shouldn't were this dress!"

"Nonsense you'll look beautiful and you and I both know it will give you a good image. Besides, Orion is going to were a suit that matches in color. Now get out here."

"I'm coming let me just get my bag." Corona grabs her bookbag and steps out of her room.

As Reg promised Orion was wearing a black suit with a purple dress shirt and a black tie. The tie clip had the Lestrange family coat of arms on it. He also had black socks and black dress shoes.

Corona thought Orion looked really good in it with his curly honey blond hair, grey eyes and his lightly tanned skin. "Hello Cousin how are you this fine morning?"

"I am doing well, Orion. And you?"

"I am well also."

Regulus grinned "Perfect you are ready to meet the minister!"

"But father! We are going to school not meeting the minister!"

"Same concept. Lots of nerves, lots of work, needed manors, and someone is going to want to cry."

"Father it won't look good on the Black family if you cry as we walk into the school."

"Oh shush you. Come on lets go." the three floo traveled to Salem Institute of Magic where they were met by the sight of other new kids in their best clothes circled around a teacher. "See I told you everyone else was getting dressed up."

"Father they didn't go out and buy thirty new outfits though."

"Be nice Corona Narcissa!"

"Yes father."

"You remember how I told you I was raised to act higher than everyone?" everyone was staring at the three now many with glares after the question.

"Yes Father/Cousin Regulus" The two cousins Corused.

"Do NOT act like that just because. I want you to be nice and make friends but if you must act like that to anyone make sure it's absolutely necessary. Am I understood?" glares turned into looks of shock.

"Yes Father/ Cousin Regulus."

"Can we go now father?"

"Yes its not polite to keep people waiting. Go on heres some floo powder to come back home after you are released from school." He handed them each a small pouch "It refills magically."

"Thank you. See you later!" and the two walked over to the rest of the class and watch Regulus floo away.

"Hello I am Drake Speller and I will be your head while you are here at Salem Institute of Magic. While you are here your year will be part of a tribe. As You are Kindergarteners your tribe is Cree. The other tribes are as followed in order from lower grades to higher grades; Hopi, Pawnee, Mohawk, Cherokee, Inca, Blackfoot, Cheyenne, Apache, Navajo, Arapaho, Quileute, Aztec, Shawnee, Cathlamet, Shoshoni, Algonquin, Mayan, and Nez Perce. We also have three visitor tribes Ute, Sioux, and Inuit. Don't worry about any of that right now because there is nineteen years of schooling her for you to memorize that. Now follow me."

The rest of the day was like an intro to the school and rather boring. At home Corona immediately changes out of the dress but realized that Regulus would want her to dress like that for the rest of the school year.

**1997: Running**

Corona woke up to a beautiful sunrise shining in my bedroom window. The red-gold glow of the sunlight was so beautiful that she almost cried. She was happy this morning because her Daddy said that the three of them were going to spend all day playing instead of him going to work and caused Corona to be extra happy… but she had this gut feeling that something bad was going to happen and my gut was never wrong before. Daddy said it was because her Mummy was a Greek Goddess but he didn't tell me which one was her Mummy.

"Corona? Are you awake?" Orion asked entering her room. Corona lays on the bed thinking about what they might do that day.

After realizing that she got caught in her thoughts, she quickly answers Orion. "Yes, Ori I'm awake. Do you have a bad feeling too?"

"Yes. I don't like it. Can we do something to distract me? I'm scared and I don't want to think about it."

"Okay, let's play a game. I have a chess set on the table over there, go grab it." They play chess quietly until Regulus woke up.

"Hey kids, why are you up so early?"

"We have a bad feeling daddy. We don't like it. Please make it go away." It felt like something was in Corona's throat, her voice was shaky, and she felt tears coming on. Most of her bad feelings ended up being a few monster attacks but she felt like this was going to be worse than normal.

"Don't worry if there's another attack I'll take care of it and improve the wards just like always. Now let's go have some pancakes than we can go have fun."

"Okay!" the two almost six year olds cheer as they jump up still in pajamas and run to the dining room happiness radiating off of them like light radiates from the moon their worry temporarily forgotten. Regulus makes the best pancakes in the world in their opinion.

After breakfast Orion and Corona got dressed than ran outside where Regulus was setting up a miniature archery range for them because the two of them loved Archery and Regulus enjoyed it as well. They spent two hours shooting arrows before getting their broomsticks and playing Broom-tag. Corona was flying away from Orion when she looked down and saw something that caused her bad feeling to multiply. "Daddy, look! Lots of monsters!"

"Child of the Moon, Child of wisdom!" a Cyclopes shouts pointing at me. "I will kill you. Eat you for lunch."

"Kids get inside and stay there!" Reg said as he landed and pulled out a weird sword. Orion and Corona got his broom and went to the house. They watched threw the window with fear closing in like a dark cloud. As the monsters kept coming out of the forest that surrounded the house Corona saw them surround Regulus and knew what was going to happen. She grabbed her bow and ran out the door slinging her quiver across her back.

She started shooting all the monsters she could, watching them burst into the strange gold dust they become when killed. "Corona, get back! No, get back in the hou- aaarrgg!" Corona watched in horror as a Cyclopes drove a long curved knife into her daddy's back.

She got really angry and her vision went black. Next thing she remembers She's standing in a field of monster dust and no monsters were alive. She dropped her bow and ran to Regulus who was lying on the ground surrounded by his blood. "No daddy, don't die! Please, daddy, don't die! I'm sorry, please, stay alive! Ground me, take my bow for the rest of my childhood, put me in time-out just please don't die!" Corona couldn't breathe her vision was getting dark and tears were streaming down her face.

"Corona, it's alright. I'm gonna go see our family in elesium and we will watch you grow into a beautiful but deadly, powerful young lady. Corona don't cry you'll see me again sometime in the future." He started coughing and blood came frome his mouth "T-take Orion and get w-what you need from the house than… than run… run to long island… go—go east… G-go now. I lo-lo-lo…ve you." His voice faded away and his head fell back to the ground his open eyes staring up as if he were looking into space and seeing all the planets.

"No! daddy wake up! you-you can't die your too strong to die! Wake up! Wake Up!" I felt like my world was falling apart and it hurt so much.

"You could not have saved him child. You are only six years of age. Why don't you go respect his dying wish. Get your cousin and go to long island." A man in a dark cloak stood in front of Corona and she felt a dark aura flow off of him that felt like death. "Calm down, child. I will not hurt you I am simply here to take your father to a place where he will be happy and never pained. He will be safe but you must do what he said or you will die as well and I hate having to take children to the underworld."

Suddenly all Corona felt was an empty void. She felt numb. She stood and grabbed her bow before going into the house to pack a few things before getting Orion. Two nearly two six year old then ran not looking at the man or the body or anything. Corona couldn't let herself look back and Orion was so worried for his cousin who was like his sister that he forgot to look back at the house that was no longer their home.

The two of them walked or ran for days without sleep or proper food. They went through forest's and villages and small towns but Corona didn't want to stop in them because when she stopped and closed her eyes she saw her dad telling her to run and so she ran. On the fifth day of running Orion and Corona ran into a clearing full of girls in silver outfits. "Hello who are you?"

"I-" her throat was sore from not saying anything for a while and her voice sounded funny.

"Demi-gods, right? Come on we have beds you can sleep in. do you want to rest. No monsters can get you here."

Corona and Orion both stepped forward. When she did she felt what happens when someone doesn't sleep for five days. Her vision went black and she felt like she was falling… falling… falling into an endless void in the shadows.

**Three days later**

When she woke up Corona was in a silver tent lying on a camping bed looking up at the silver canvas of the tent. "Oh, you are awake! Good you have been sleeping for three and a half days. Your friend woke up yesterday." The girl who spoke to Corona yesterday was here. Corona jumped up in surprise and nearly fell again "I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I am Phoebe, Hunter of Artemis."

"Really?" Corona's throat hurt when she spoke. Phoebe handed her a glass of water. When Corona finished the water she try's talking again. "Really? As in the Greek Goddess of the moon? She's my Favorite Goddess to read about seconded by Athena. I am Corona Black, Daughter of Regulus Black. It's nice to meet you." Phoebe gasped "What did I say something wrong?"

"N-no! It's just—isn't Regulus supposed to be dead? Our friends in the wizarding war told us he was!"

"He faked it he is—was really smart. He was killed the day Orion and I started running." Corona took a few calming breaths. "So where are we?"

"Well we were in a forest in South Dakota but now we are in Ohio. Would you like to meet Lady Artemis? She is here in our camp and would like to see you and Orion both."

"Okay! I would love to meet Artemis!"

"Here's your things. Do you want to change first?"

"Yeah but I won't take too long."

"Okay I'll wait outside." And Phoebe left Corona in the tent. After she got her clothes on Corona slid on her shoes and jacket, slung her bow and backpack over her shoulders and stepped out of the tent. "This way, please, we have to get Orion first. He was talking to some of the younger hunters." Corona watched as some of the older hunters seem to avoid Orion. "We don't usually have boys in our camp because we all swore off men."

"Oh so that's why they act like he's as icky as a century old Banana Peel?" some of the older hunters who had walked over to us laughed.

"Yes we don't really like boys because we had some bad problems with boys."

"Oh. Okay, well Orion isn't like them. He doesn't like bullies; he makes them go away by making them look funny. He gave one boy donkey ears once because the boy called me a mean name. He called me a… um… a stupid little mudblood." Corona gasps "Oh no! Daddy told me to say that word again! I'm sorry. Oh if daddy were here he would put me in time out."

"Don't worry Corona we forgive thee." The hunter with a pretty band in her hair said "I am Zoe. Why don't you go show Orion that you are okay."

"Okay Zoe." Corona took a few steps before turning to a third huntress "Is your name Lita?"

The three of them looked at each other before Lita asks "How did you know?"

"I met someone named Lita a long time ago I think who you reminded me of. That and I think you look like your name is Lita." With that Corona skipped over to Orion and said "Hey Ori, how ya' doin'?"

"Corona your awake! I was worried you would never wake up! The way these girls live is amazing. They don't really like boys but they were nice enough to give me a few shooting tips. I can hit a bulls-eye like you now!"

"Calm down Ori I'm fine! Hey you see those three huntresses over there?"

"Zoe, Phoebe, and Lita? They really don't like boys. What about them?"

"I think I met them before. In fact a lot of these huntresses look familiar."

"Strange."

"I know right? Oh they want to talk to us now see?" Phoebe waved her hand gesturing for Corona and Orion to come over to them.

Once the two kids were over by them Zoe told them "Lady Artemis is waiting to see thee. Thy mustn't keep her waiting."

"Of course not, Miss Nightshade" Orion says politely "That would be rude."

Corona giggled and nudged his ribs "suck-up"

"Hehe hay don't do that it tickles. And I have a perfectly good reason to be extra polite. I be rude they kill me, you be rude they just ignore you."

"Good point, I would hate to lose my brother-like figure."

The hunters looked at Corona wide eyed than stopped glaring at Orion as much. The Hunters stopped in front of the largest tent in the campsite. "Here is Lady Artemis' tent. I will be entering as well." Zoe told them "After you." She held open the tent door for them. The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor.

In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others Corona didn't recognize.

In the center of the tent by the brazier Artemis sat with a deer with glittering fur and silver horns, resting its head contentedly in Artemis's lap. "Hello Orion, Corona. Zoe tells me you were very mature for children your age I was curious as to how mature. Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Artemis, Maiden Goddess of the hunt."

"Hello Artemis. I am Corona and I have always wanted to meet you. I had a few questions since I was really little but my Fath-father could never answer them."

"What sort of questions did you have Corona."

"Well, I read some ware that you are the goddess of childbirth but you are a maiden and cannot have your own children. How does that work?"

"I never really understood that either, although I did have a daughter."

"Really? But… I thought you swore off men… like, forever."

"I did but a while back I fell in love with a mortal man. I couldn't have a child with him so Athena decided to help me."

I thought as hard as I could "How did she do that?"

"You remember how Athena was born?"

"From Zeus' head."

"Correct. Athena therefore has her children the same way. That is how she is a maiden and still has children, she thinks them up."

"So Athena thought of a Daughter for you and the man you fell in love with and then you had a daughter?"

"Yes. Do you have any other questions?"

"Just a few more for me" Artemis looked at Corona "Do you know who my mommy is?"

"I do"

"Can you tell her that my daddy is dead and asked her to let me know that she cares. I need to know I have a parent to talk too, even if she doesn't answer I need to know she listens."

"Corona, your mother has always listens to you. She actually wants you to take this." Artemis handed Orion and Corona each a Greek style bow "It will kill monsters better than those small practice bows which I will take if you don't mind." we handed them over. "Okay now I will call my brother Apollo and have him take you too camp. How about you go play outside until he gets here."

"Okay, Lady Artemis. Thank you." And the two kids ran out of the tent. "Orion look at the pretty wolves!"

Corona ran around playing tag with the white wolves of Artemis until there was a bright flash a man who looked about twenty stepped out of an awesome car. "Hey sis. What's up?"

"I have two demigods that I need you to take to camp half-blood."

"Okay, these two?" Apollo points at Corona and Orion.

"Yes, those two. Corona, Orion, this is my twin brother Apollo. He is annoying but he is my twin. He is going to take you to camp now so get your stuff." The two cousins grabbed their bags and their new bows. "Well this is where I say good-bye, be safe, and good luck."

"Bye everyone!" Corona says and the hunters wave too her.

The ride in the sun chariot was Quiet and when they landed Corona was surprised when one of the campers greeted them quite loudly "Hello, welcome to camp half-blood! We are all family so you don't need to worry about us killing you." Looking down at what looked to be a normal summer camp but with armed kids Corona knew she would be at home here. Her heart told her she was home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so here is the second chapter. review so I have inspiration to continue.**

**C.J. Potterhead- I appreciate your help and am glad you like this story more. as far as the name Corona goes I did research so I wouldn't have a problem with the name after Serena and I found that it is in fact a star in the Andromeda Galaxy. after you said something about it I went in and fixed it so it was explained in the Preface when they were deciding on her name. thanks for the review.**

**if anyone else has a problem just let me know and I'll fix it even if its a typo or a spelling error. please review - love Corona Black 1999**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**1998, Long Island, New York: Camp Half-Blood**

Corona is asleep in the Hermes cabin. It has been over a year since she came to camp half-blood. Orion has been claimed by Athena but Corona is still unclaimed and she feels a little left out. Corona was pulled from her sleep by the conch horn sounding. There was an attack and help was needed. She jumps up slides on her boots puts on her sword and grabs her bow.

As she ran out the door Corona swings her quiver over her shoulder and notches and arrow in her bow as she runs. She ran up the hill and saw an army of monsters attacking three new Demi-gods and Grover the saytr. Corona takes out many of the monsters and as it looks like they were winning one of the giant Cyclops' hit one of the girls. Corona ran forward and yelled "Hey, ugly! pick on someone your own size!"

"I will kill you and eat you, tiny Demigod!" the one eyed giant yells back.

As if someone told her a hilarious joke Corona starts laughing "Hahaha! That is so funny! Haha! Hey I got a chant for you!"

"What!?"

"U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, your ugly! Haha!" and with that Corona shot his face as the blond girl ran up and sliced at his legs with a knife. Together the two of them turned the monster to dust, and just as it disintegrates into dust a fury of Hades snatches Corona's bow and snaps it.

Corona screams in anger and pulls out her camp sword and destroys all three kindly-ones (As they are called) and somehow lost her sword. As the Athena cabin pulls the last and largest Cyclops to the ground Corona runs forward and slams the edge of her shield into the monster's neck effectively decapitating it.

Corona glances sadly at the remains of her bow before finding her sword and walked over to Grover and the new kids. "Grover, Demi-god info, now please."

"The youngest is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, age six, birthday July 12th; second Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, age 8 **(A/N: Changed the age a little)**, birthday December 22nd; than theirs Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, age 14, birthday September 18th. Help Thalia!" but it was too late the moment The Child of Zeus was hit by the Cyclopes. The hit she took was something that couldn't be healed. They watched helplessly as the Black haired daughter of Zeus' life fades. Just as she's about to die completely she turns into a tree. That tree, a pine tree, would forever remain known as Thalia's Pine.

As everyone stands in silence to respect the lost daughter of Zeus everyone see's something over Corona's head and gasps. She looks up and her mind goes blank. Over her head was a misty image of a moon. "All hail Corona Black" Chiron says in shock "The daughter of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt, Childbirth, and—" he stops himself but then the Hunters of Artemis all step out of the forest.

"And Maiden Goddess." Zoe continues. Turning to Corona she hands her a metal bow and says "This is for you. Thy mother said Hephaestus made it with a prototype metal and there is no quiver because arrows appear when you draw back the string." Corona takes the bow and curiously pulls back the string and watched as an arrow shimmers into existence.

"Cool!" Corona says as she shoots a pinecone from a tree (Not Thalia's) "Thank you!"

"Thank thy mother. We must leave soon but we were ordered to make sure you were settled in the Artemis cabin." Corona nodded and ran to the Hermes cabin.

Because she didn't have that much stuff it only took Corona one trip to move all of her things the Artemis Cabin. Corona stands looking at the Cabin for fifteen minutes before taking a deep breath and walking inside. "Corona we all have decided, because we are not here as often as thee that thou shalt have the Cabin leader room. We will leave thee now." and Zoe lead the hunters out.

The next morning Corona woke up rather early but instead of getting up she lays there in her bed thinking of what happened last night. Looking around Corona saw she needed to put her stuff away but looking at the clock she saw she only had ten minutes to clean and get dressed. With a shaky sigh Corona stood and walked across the room to where she set the old backpack she had brought from her old house when she started running. She opened it and started pulling things out that she had forgotten were there; some photos of her dad and her, her stuffed wolf that she got on her first birthday, some old clothes, and (what she was looking for) her dads wand.

Just seeing the expensive, polished, custom made 14 inch piece of Cypress with a Dragon heartstring core, Corona nearly broke down crying. She waved the wand and watched her things fly into the closet and the dresser or on the shelves.

Corona immediately put the wand in its box and set it on the top of the dresser. After putting on some jeans, an orange camp half-blood t-shirt, Corona slid on some dragon skin boots she got from the wizarding world and looked in the mirror. "Dad said image is important and after a while I'm going back to Salem. I think I'm gonna were some robes today." And Corona pulled on an expensive black short sleeved battle robe. "Well dad, once again gonna go through the motions at camp I'll try to feel better because I know if we meet again anytime soon you would kick my backside all the way across the underworld." And corona walked out of the Cabin.

**July 30****th****, 1999**

Today is Corona eighth birthday and the camp is playing capture the flag. Corona just finishes her mile long jog through the forest and walks into her cabin to take a shower when she sees a necklace on her dresser as she reached for some clean clothes. Picking up the note left with the necklace Corona read: _Win for your mother will you? Love Athena _looking at the necklace corona found a moon pendant on the front of it. After reading the note again Corona shrugged, went to take her shower than came back after she was dressed and slid the necklace on.

Out by the Dining Pavilion Corona said good bye to Luke and the leaders of the Athena and another son of Hermes all of whom were on the quest for the golden Apples set for Luke by Hermes than she went in for dinner. after filling her plate Corona went up with the others and burned the best pieces of food for Artemis whispering "to Artemis. I will win for you mother. These things are easy especially when the Ares kids threaten me because I find it funny. Later!"

After dinner Corona watched as all the other Half –bloods rushed forward and grabbed all the armor and weapons except for one slightly handle heavy sword. "Uh-oh!" Corona says when she sees no armor. There is a series of clinking like tiny pieces of metal taping against another and Corona looks down and saw shiny silver armor. "Really, Athena? Uh-oh is the password? Wow!" She whispers than she walks over to the Athena team and saw a reflection of herself in Orion's shield. The horse plume on top of the helmet turned from black to blue as that's the color of her team.

"Alright" Annabeth, who was in leading, said "Come on blue team this way." And she leads them to Zeus' fist which is a pile of boulders that look like a pile of deer droppings if you looked at it from the wrong angle.

When everyone was in position Chiron gave the signal and everyone jumped into action. While ten campers guarded the flag everyone else charged. Before getting in eyesight of the red team Corona took Michael Yew and Orion and leads them to the trees. Up in the tree tops Corona has them jump from branch to branch to the enemy flag. When the six sons of Ares guarding the flag where busy fighting some of the blue side that got through Corona Climbed down from the trees and ran quietly around to the back of the clearing that the flag was in.

She was going to run out there and grab the flag but saw another son of Ares still guarding the looking around for something to help her. Over by a tree was an old rope that had been left by a Hephaestus kid a while back who was pulling old chariots back to camp for a project. Corona grabbed the rope and tied it to Orion's arrow then had him shoot the flag pull. Throwing the other end of the rope over a branch, Corona pulls and the flag come flying to her hand, after pulling the Arrow out of the flag pole Corona runs with her cousins right behind her.

The children of Ares had gotten the blue flag but Corona ran through the forest with the moon glowing off of her as if she were the moon goddess herself. Out in the open on her side, Corona holds the flag proudly over her head as The Ares kids come up to cross the creek that acted as a border. As Clarisse starts yelling at her moron brothers for not paying more attention Corona stabs the now Artemis flag into the ground and is surrounded but the Blue team who stares at her in surprise.

"What?'

"Cousin. With our natural Aristocratic stance and the way the moon glows off your skin and armor and your silver eyes with your bow in your hand some of those ares kids that came around the corner with our flag including Clarisse almost mistook you as Artemis! To be fare though you look very much like your mother! Plus the hunter came in behind you!" Orion says.

"Shut up, Orion, don't ruin the Dramatics—Artemis is with them!" Corona, who still has her bow in her hand, walks over and says "Hello, Mother. How are you this evening?"

"Zoe, tell Corona that I am good and ask her how she is."

"I am fantastic! Not only did I just win capture the flag, but those Ares kids over there almost though I was you which I find highly Complimenting! So what bring you to Camp on a beautiful night like this? I thought you were hunting some wild hell-hounds!"

"We are hunting hell-hounds but our tracking is leading us through camp and I thought you would want to say hello to the hunters. We heard what Orion said about you looking like Milady and the hunters agreed. Oh you might want to deactivate your armor."

Corona's smile fell and she got a thoughtful look "right. Um, all done fighting." Nothing "Murrieta enemata!" still nothing "Fight ended" nothing happened "Deactivate, damn it!"

"Corona! Watch your language!"

"Sorry mother! But look the armor deactivated!"

"Yes. I see that. We must be off soon. Say goodbye to the hunters."

Corona walked behind Artemis and was pulled into a big group hug by the Hunters. When they let her go they heard a bone chilling howl that made everyone feel as if someone died, which if that was an Tartarus Dire wolf (Which it was) than someone _IS_ dead! "Oh dear! Come on girls we have to go. No, Corona, you can't come along this time. I will talk to Zeus and see if you can join the hunters on a hunt sometime but not now. Goodbye my child." And Artemis led the Hunters to in the opposite direction from the way they came from.

**July 30****th****, 2001**

Not much happened since capture the flag on her last birthday. Corona learned a lot at Salem Institute of Magic, like how to meditate properly and what her spirit animal and her animagus forms was. The strange thing was, when most people had one spirit form, Corona has two which indicates she has two spirits or to put it simply she was a rebirth of someone.

When Corona woke from the nightmare that she was having she realized she didn't have to get up for another hour and decided to meditate instead of trying to go back to sleep. In her mind she was standing in a clearing in a forest. As she looked across to the other side of said clearing, Corona saw three creatures staring back at her with her eyes. Corona sits down where she was standing.

Two of the creatures stepped forward but one seemed held back like it was waiting for something. The two that stepped forward all had glowing auras. the first one was an Alfa female Tartarus Dire wolf, like the one the hunters had been hunting when they stopped by camp her last birthday, except this one was more muscular and built to be swift on its feet as its body was long and slender and it had a silvery aura that glowed off of its spikey black fur. The second creature was a regular sized Irish Sheppard dog with the same spikey black fur that the wolf has, but the Aura of the dog was gold instead of silver.

The difference between a spirit animal and an animagus form was rather simple. The aura of a spirit form was the same color as your spirit, whereas an animagus form is the same color as magic which is always gold. The wolf and the dog walks up to Corona who reaches out to touch the side of their faces. Corona's hand was an inch from the dog's face when it got spooked and ran back a few feet but the wolf just sat there.

Right as Corona's hand touches the nose of the gigantic wolf the wolf lunged forward and instead of attacking Corona, it seemed to be magically melding itself with her. Corona feels as if her skin is being ripped off of her from the inside out, her bones burn as they reshape themselves, and the pain she feels is so unbearable she screams which wakes the entire camp. As her shriek of pain turns into a tortured howl everyone jumps up weapons in hand and run in the direction of the Artemis Cabin.

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

Just as everyone was approching the Artemis Cabin a giant wolf with gleaming black fur, razor sharp teeth and claws, and a slender and very muscular body bursts out of the cabin. The wolf is about four feet tall from the ground to its shoulder. When the wolf saw the arrows and blades pointed at it, a female wolf, she freezes which is strange because most other wolves like that would start fighting.

"Hold!" Chiron commands the campers "Don't attack unless it tries to attack first. We must get past it and see Corona."

**2****nd**** person P.O.V**

Corona tilts her large wolf head to the side when Chiron said her name _what can I do to get them to recognize me? _She thinks then it hit her. Slowly she crawls over to Orion and as he goes to shoot Corona knocks the bow out of his hand and licks him full on the face. "Ugg ewe! Don't do that! Umph." Corona pushes Orion onto his butt causing is gaze to go from her bright silver eyes to the silver pendant around her neck. " Corona?" Orion's eyes widen and he practically shouts "You found your spirit animal!"

Corona nods her large canine head and looks around as if asking for help. "Do you need help turning back now?" she nods. "Students of Salem Institute, This wolf is Corona, can one of you older witches help her transform back into human form please?"

"I'll do it." A daughter of Hephaestus, Esmeralda Crum, steps forward and says before turning to Corona "Let's go into your cabin so you can transform easier. Your wolf instincts are higher when surrounded." Corona nods and walks up the steps and through the still open door.

Once in Corona's room Corona looks at the girl who says "Okay now when you first transform you have to have been feeling some very strong emotions to cause the transformation even if you were meditating you had to have been either scared, angry or something like it. So what you have to do is take a deep breath and focus on something calm or happy but you need to think of yourself as a human." Corona did as instructed and found herself as a human again.

"Ugg… that hurt… thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it just don't scare the entire camp again. They thought you were eaten."

"Me? Eaten? Never! I would _so_ kill it from the inside if it even tried. I'm just that cool!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hay, do me a favor and stop hanging around your cousin as much. I know you like talking to Draco but he is a little arrogant sometimes."

"Sure, sure, Esmeralda. Come on lets go to breakfast."

After breakfast Corona goes to Chiron and Mr. D and asks if she and Orion could go and stay in England for a week and they say yes so she runs and gets her cousin and they packed a few things for the week. After Archery class, which Corona would not miss, the two took a portkey to England were they were met by Andromeda who took them to Malfoy Manor.

The first day in England was spent catching up with the family, the second and third was spent shopping in the wizard, fourth and fifth were all about family outings, and the sixth was spent shopping in the muggle world. On the last day, before Corona and Orion left, the Tonks', the Malfoys, and the remaining Blacks all gather in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. "Before you go we wanted to give you something." Lucius hand them each a large box.

In her Box Corona got a black dragon hide jacket, boots, and fingerless gloves. "I figured the gloves would help protect your hands when you use your sword. I was going to get the normal gloves but the normal gloves would make it hard to keep your grip."

"I love it thank you"

"Yes, well, those cost me a lot of money so I had them spelled to always fit and you won't have to get new ones. Now you don't want to be late do you? Say your good-byes."

Corona and Orion gave hugs you everyone ending with Andromeda and Narcissa. "Do you have everything?" Andromeda asks the two.

"Shirts?" Narcissa Asks

"Pants?"

"socks?"

"Weapons?"

"Underclothes?"

"Check, check, check, check, and Narcissa! Is that really necessary?"

"Is your mother her to embarrass you? No, she is not! I was just helping her in making sure you receive the proper amount of ego deflation so you do not get a big head. You are the only daughter of Artemis, the only Child of Artemis to ever exist and are the last one as well, so excuse me Ms. Moon Princess for helping your mother keep you in check."

"Okay, okay no need to get defensive—wait moon princess? I like it! I have a new title to add!"

"Thank you, Narcissa, for your brilliant freak out! Now because of you Corona is calling herself the Moon Princess!"

"Actually, Andromeda, several of the hunters have been calling me that since I was born but I was going to let Narcissa take credit. Well we must be going. good-bye." Than Corona and Orion stepped into the fireplace and with one last wave of their hands the two floo travelled to camp half-blood.

**Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York**

When the two saw got their balance back they happily realized that they were back at camp. After telling Chiron that they were back the two cousins walk to the cabins. After she says "Later" to Orion who went to cabin six (Athena cabin) Corona went to the Artemis planning to lay in her bed in a quiet cabin and nap. Her plans, however, went out the window when she walks in the door of her cabin and is pulled into a big group hug by the Hunters of Artemis. "Aaahhh! Stranger danger!" Corona yelps than looks around "Oh it's you guys. What are you doing here? I thought you were busy?"

"We finished the hunt we were on early and came to visit our little sister."

"Oh that's nice—um… HEY! Whos hand is that?" Corona pulled her arm out of the group hug "Oh it's mine sorry." Everyone backed away from Corona except for Lita, Zoe and Phoebe who were squeezing all of the air out of the moon child.

"Corona, we missed thee so much! How are thou? How have thy been keeping thyself? How was thy visit to thy family in England? Have any monsters attempted to hurt thou? Has a boy attempted to kiss thee? Who is he? I will kill him!"

"Zoe! Calm thyself—ugg I listen to you speak too much—calm your over hyper butt down, okay? I am fine, I missed you too, my visit was fine, I haven't seen any monsters lately, and no boys have tried to kiss me I am only ten years old so most boys my age still think girls have cooties and I don't really think that highly of them either so you're good there. Besides you know about the no killing humans rule."

"thou art correct. I am sorry for overreacting."

"Don't Ap-apoligize… Z-Zoe… I… c-can't… bre-breath! Would-would y-you three please stop crushing me! I don't think Artemis dream child was supposed to be a pancake!" the three embarrassed girls quickly released her. "Air! I can breathe! Geese, do you guys hate me that much! You don't _have_ to kill me you know, you are already Artemis' favorite children!"

"what do you mean?" Lita asks looking at the ten year old in confusion.

"Well think about it! How often do you see mother?"

"Almost every day."

"How often do you talk to her?"

"Almost every day."

"And when she does talk to you does she look away and avoid direct eye contact?"

"not… really, no." Lita glances at Zoe and Phoebe wondering where this conversation was going.

"So you all are her favorite. She doesn't visit me, she doesn't talk to me, and when she does talk to me she doesn't talk to me directly." At seeing them about to interrupt Corona holds up a hand "don't get me wrong, I know she loves me very much, who doesn't, I am Corona Black for crying out loud, I am awesome, but the fact of the matter is until she finds a way to communicate with me you all will remain her favorite children as she chose to adopt you! I was just dumped on her by her sister because a prophecy said to."

"That's not entirely correct." Phoebe says in the defense of the moon goddess "She really wants to spend time with you but she can't figure out how without getting in trouble with lord Zeus."

"That, dear sister, is a load of hippogriff dung. She can talk to me any time because I am not married and do not have a boyfriend therefore I am also a maiden. She _is_ the goddess of maidens so she could come see how I, a maiden who happens to be her only child, am doing."

"I-I-I—did you hear that milady?" Lita asks looking at the sky. There was a flash in Corona's room and the Moon Goddess stepped out.

"Yes I did. I'll have to thank Athena for giving you her incredible logic."

"What can I say? When it comes to getting my way I don't even have to try, I'm just Awesome like that."

"Corona, stop hanging around with Apollo!"

"well, which would you prefer, Apollo super vision when driving and I don't have to deal with other drivers, or I have stole brother super vision and I can get arrested?"

"Why are you learning to drive you are ten years old?"

"In magical Oregon you can get your learners permit at fourteen and license at sixteen as long as you can prove to be a good driver and don't use magic on muggle cars or any roads."

"yes well… I must be going now! I will see you tomorrow, Corona." Artemis steps into Coronas room again "Can you please clean your room! There is things thrown every ware and there is a cabin evaluation in a week."

"I was just headed in there when I was ambushed and nearly suffocated by my worst nightmare" corona gets a scared look than says with a horror filled voice "over protective big sisters. Aaahhhh! There they are now coming to mother me!" corona goes to dive under Artemis' arm and into her room but Zoe catches her and pulls her back

"Do not be so dramatic and stop struggling. Thou can clean thy room when she is gone."

"awe, Zoe you ruined my fun. Okay, fine. Good-bye mother."

"Good bye, Corona." Artemis closed the door and then disappeared.

"Now thou may clean thy room and we will check it when thou are done."

"Zoe, I will have you know I almost always clean my room. I just accidently made a mess when I was packing for my trip. Let me pick things up than we can go through my old clothes."

"why do we need to go through your clothes?"

"Andromeda and Narcissa are shopping addicts and got both Orion and I new and expensive designer clothes that I thought were to expensive but they insisted. I need to take them to see like a magical therapist some time."

"You have the strangest ideas sometimes, Corona."

"Thank you, Lita!" and with that Corona walked into her room and shut the door.

**One week later**

The Hunters had just made all the beds they had used and were saying goodbye when Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares comes in with Silena Beauregard Daughter of Aphrodite to do the Cabin evaluation "Oh sorry! We thought the hunters had already left. They usually leave before sunrise! We can come back later."

"Oh they were just making sure they didn't leave a huge mess for me to try to clean before you got here. They were literally saying good-bye as you walked in. how about you just go in and evaluate my room first so we can hurry up and get out of your way."

"You'll let us in your room? We normally have a hard time coming in the door."

"You obviously haven't been evaluating any time lately have you? I have nothing to hide as long as you stay out of my clothes and don't break my stuff like that dummy last month did. Her name was Drew or something like that. She's really—um… never mind I just remembered she's also a daughter of Aphrodite. Sorry for insulting your sister Silena."

"oh don't worry about it" Silena smiles as she and Clarisse slide by the hunters to get to the back room "even my other siblings and I find drew to be extreamly annoying."

"Yeah, I know what you're saying. She gave me a four out of five on a perfectly clean cabin because I didn't have a picture of Tristan McClain. You probably think I need to decorate more but at least I know from what others tell me that you won't count it against me for not having the time to decorate more."

"True. If you want I could come here some time and you and I can look on the camp computer for some Artemis related decorations."

"Okay, but nothing the hunters don't like unless I approve though."

"I understand. No pics of Tristan McClain or any other male on the walls."

"exactly. But we wouldn't mind a few posters of any female artists Corona likes, and paintings of the Moon are a given." Lita says rather politely "We must be off now, Good bye." Corona watches the hunters as they walk to the edge of the forest. They all turn back and wave at Corona who waves back then the group of girls in light blue hunting jackets turned and vanished into the tree line. Corona walks over to her bedroom and stands in the doorway watching the two other girls look under the bed, under the dresser, and in the bottom and underneath the wardrobe for anything frantically stuffed away.

"Impressive, really clean and hardly any dust at all and you only missed one boot but seeing as you are wearing the other one I'd say you were putting your them on and got distracted."

"That is very observant of you, Silena!" Corona laughs a little "would you please hand me that boot?"

"Yes, here you go, and that won't count against you. Clarisse lets check the rest of the cabin." Corona steps aside letting them passed her than listens as Silena mutters "Neatly made beds, barely any dust nothing under the beds… um… Corona there is two chocolate bars on this desk."

"Those are for the two of you. They are magic candy bars that taste like regular Chocolate but are very healthy. I saved this one guy from falling off a later once outside the magic sweets shop and he turned out to be the store owner. I get as much candy as I want for life."

The two stare at Corona for a while before Clarisse states "You are really strange, but I like you."

"Thank you, Clarisse. May just say that I think you are really cool."

"If you're messing with me I swear—"

"No, I really mean it! You're really tuff and not easy to impress on the outside so it must be to hide some secret Sadness? No Love and pain! Something happened to you in the past—pain that was inflicted by someone you love—and now you are in love but something happened to… him—and your scared he'll treat you like… your mother did."

"H-how did you know all of that?"

"When you deal with eternal girls who had felt heartbreak before, you learn how to read body language and the emotions shown in their eyes. You're defensive stance and the way you look at my hands when I move them suggests than your mother abused you." Clarisse takes a nervous step back "your eyes say that you have a crush on a boy but you're scared that another relationship will end up like your mother." Clarisse looks away "Clarisse your mother doesn't matter. I know that Apollo saw that you would grow to be a great warrior someday and told your father. Despite whatever he says I know that Ares loves you I have heard the way he talks to Apollo about you. He is very proud of you."

"You're really smart you know that?"

"Yes but I think I might be crazy My uncle Lucius got me a knife while I was in England and I swear it talks to me. His name is Jose!" Corona says pulling out the knife.

"Well I don't mind a little insanity. Would you come finish the evaluation with us?"

"Yep. And Clarisse just remember that if your mother abused you because she hated you than she is just a stupid person who was used to give me an amazing hard core cousin and nothing else. You don't need her you have this whole camp as a family and if a guy were to hurt you just come to me and I'll kill him."

"Okay little cousin lets go."

Later that night Corona was sitting with Orion, Annabeth, Clarisse and Silena at the camp fire and singing with the Apollo kids. When they finished singing _this land is Minos' land_ Corona stood up and pulled Orion down from the stands. "Come on Ori, lets sing!."

"Okay" with a deep breath Orion and Corona started sing

"Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berzerk?  
>Well, you left me anyhow and the days got worse and worse and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind." Orion began<p>

"And They're coming to take me away Ha Ha  
>They're coming to take me away ho ho, he he, ha ha<br>to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time, and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats  
>and they're coming to take me away ha ha" They both chorused<p>

"You thought it was joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said that losing you would make me flip my lid, right? You know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed, you laughed and laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad." Corona sang

"And they're coming to take me away Ha Ha  
>They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha<br>To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes  
>They're coming to take me away ha ha..." the two dance and jump around like two crazies<p>

"I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you paid me back for all my kind unselfish loving deeds. Huh? Well you just wait they'll find you yet, and when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA you mangy mutt." Continues Orion

"And They're coming to take me away Ha Ha  
>They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha<br>To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice men in their clean white coats  
>They're coming to take me away Ha Ha<br>To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle thier thumbs and toes  
>They're coming to take me away Ha Ha Ha"<p>

"Your home the one the bank foreclosed, You cried to me Monogamy is the way we both must live or you'll feel hurt. But, I see, I see there's someone new, you're anxious poly-pure-bred coat was even gone at our place while I paid the rent, thanks!" Corona keeps going

"And They're coming to take me away Ha Ha  
>They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha<br>To the loony bin with all you can eat perscription drugs like thorizine, and lithium, and electric shock and insulin  
>They're coming to take me away Ha Ha" the two finished and the whole camp laughed and cheered and the magic flames grew higher and more colorful with the emotions.<p>

"Thank you Corona and Orion now everyone off to bed." Corona stays seated until everyone was gone then pulls out a small square mirror with a silver frame.

Holding the mirror up in front of her face Corona says "Andromeda Black" Andromeda's face appears in the mirror. "Hey, how is everyone?"

Andromeda has tears running down her face as she said "Corona sweetheart do you remember how healthy your grandma Walburga looked when you came to visit?"

"Yeah she even took me on a roller coaster at the muggle amusement park! Why do you ask?"

"Well she used spells to make her seem healthy so you wouldn't see her ill. Corona, She died last night as she slept. Her last wish was that you and Orion know she loves you and she wants you to find your cousins."

"My cousins? Um… as in Draco, Orion, and Dora?"

"No, as in Orion's twin sister, Cassiopeia Lestrange, and Bella and Rodolphus' son, Cygnus Lestrange; who have been missing since the night they were born like Orion had been. She wanted you to find them before you graduate."

"I-I'll try. I have to go to sleep now—good night."

"Good night, little Crown."

When Corona gets back to her cabin she grabs a blanket climbed out a window, onto the Chariot shed, then climbs up and lays on the roof looking up at the night sky. "Hey, mom, I could really use a hug right now!" there was a flash from in the cabin and Artemis came up to the roof the same way Corona did.

The goddess sat next to her little princess and looked at her. Corona sits up and scoots closer then leans on Artemis' shoulder. Artemis barely got her arms around the small girl before the young half-blood burst into tears. "I-I w-w-wanted to-to say good-ood-bye! I-I never said good-bye!"

"I know child." Corona realized as she cried that Artemis wasn't in her usual twelve year old form but in a twenty-seven year old one. "She just didn't want you to see her as a sickly old lady. She wanted you to remember her as the healthy, fun and proper grandmother." As Artemis talks Corona finds that her mother's voice slowly disappears as the young Demi-god falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sad ending of the chapter right? sorry but it had to happen. please review and tell me if i need to change something.**


End file.
